gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds
inspecting one of the diamonds to have been sold during the opening cinematic of Grand Theft Auto IV. The diamonds are been mixed into a cake batter, presumably to be smuggled into the country after being stolen from Rodislav Bulgarin.]] The Diamonds are featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony wherein they are involved in many scenarios also involving the protagonists, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez as well as many others. Detailed below are the many different scenarios that take place involving the diamonds and the different people that gain possession of them each time. The diamonds are the main purpose which led to the Impossible Trinity in GTA IV and Diamonds Forever in TBOGT achievements. Description The diamonds originally belonged to Rodislav Bulgarin and are first seen in the beginning cutscene of GTA IV where they are brought to Liberty City on the Platypus, smuggled by the unnamed cook. Later, Gay Tony and Luis Lopez attend a meeting with the ship's cook in order to obtain the diamonds. This deal however, was interrupted by Johnny Klebitz and several members of The Lost Brotherhood, on the orders of Ray Boccino. Following the ambush, Johnny followed and killed Tony's boyfriend, Evan Moss, obtained the diamonds, and then hid them within some garbage in Algonquin (half in a trash bin on Hematite Street, and half in a trash can on Emerald Street), in which the diamonds were collected by Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Joseph "Tuna" DiLeo and Johnny Spaz. After the diamonds were collected, Luca and his crew attempt to steal the diamonds for themselves and plan to move to Las Venturas, but are stopped and are killed by Niko, who turn them over to Ray Boccino. Later on, again on the orders of Ray Boccino, Niko teams up with Johnny, though not for the first time, and attempts to sell the diamonds to Isaac Roth and Mori Green, members of the Jewish Mob while accompanied by Johnny at secret meaning within The Libertonian. The deal is however interrupted by Luis Lopez, who achieves his goal of stealing the diamonds from Mori Green and delivers them to Tony, who puts them in his safe. Later on, Niko and Packie kidnap Gracie Ancelotti on the orders of Gerald McReary in an attempt to trade her for the diamonds at a later stage. Gay Tony and Luis Lopez agree to strike a deal to trade the diamonds for the safe return of Gracie at an Oil Refinery on Charge Island after being threatened with death by Gracie's father should Gracie die or not be returned. Soon thereafter, the deal gets underway and seems to be going smoothly until Rodislav Bulgarin appears, claiming that the diamonds were his before Gay Tony and Luis stole them. Following a shootout, one of Bulgarin's men grabs the diamonds, escapes up onto one of the metal walkways surrounding the refinery, and holds them over the railings when Niko and Packie corner him. Fearful for his life, no matter his decision, he decides to drop them over the railing into a passing dump truck before he is promptly killed. holding one of the diamonds.]] The last appearance the diamonds have are at the end of The Ballad of Gay Tony's final mission, Departure Time. Luis meets Tony at the Monoglobe Monument after killing Rodislav Bulgarin on his plane. As he moves towards Tony, he bumps into a homeless man, knocking him over. He picks the old man up and walks away, not noticing the old man finding a pouch on the ground. The old man reaches into the pouch and pulls out a diamond, inspects it, puts it back in the bag and runs away laughing. The last mention of the diamonds happens when listening to Weazel News. It is said that a homeless man found them in the trash, and were valued to be worth $2 million. Hundred people attempt to obtain the diamonds before the mayor makes the decision to give them to the homeless man. The homeless man then speaks of his plan to sell the diamonds and use his money to open up a gun shop and a liquor store in Vice City, but not before buying a large mansion in Alderney. Fate/Consequences Apparently, all of the protagonists in GTA IV and both episodes never accomplished in permanently owning the diamonds in their storylines, apart from stealing them. Most everyone aside from the GTA player characters that had physically touched the diamonds are killed between the three games, either in a directly related way, or in some unrelated mission. In addition, the original owner of the diamonds was Bulgarin, though he was the owner, he was killed by Luis for getting revenge on him. Below are the consequences of the people that stole and owned them. The consequences are been based on the storyline. Protagonists Niko Bellic Niko only held the diamonds twice. The first time, only for a few minutes, after he took them from Luca Silvestri in the mission Meltdown and handed them back to Ray Boccino. The second, before and during the trade with Isaac Roth. After he handed them to Mori Green and Luis interrupted in meeting with AK fire, Niko dodged the bullets and saw them again only in his next meeting with Luis, during the exchange. Johnny Klebitz Johnny first held the diamonds after he pick them up from Evan Moss' corpse, but then automatically placed them in garbage bags afterwards and never touched them again. After Johnny stole the two million dollars that were meant for Ray Boccino and Jimmy Pegorino, Ray ordered Niko to kill Johnny's best friend Jim, Ray also trashes the Lost MC clubhouse and conspired with Billy against Johnny. After this, Thomas Stubbs III advises to leave Ray alone and take out Billy, around this time Ray is killed by Niko after being ordered to do so by Jimmy Pegorino. After the theft of the diamond money, The Lost MC is wiped out at the end of the game as they suffered from massive in fighting and the trashing of the Clubhouse by Ray's men. As seen in Collector's Item and Was It Worth It?, Ray Boccino sent numerous hitmen squads against Johnny and The Lost. Luis Lopez Although he was present at the mission Frosting on the Cake, Luis only briefly saw the diamonds before Johnny and The Lost crashed the meeting. He only regained the diamonds in the mission Not So Fast, after he knocked out Issac Roth and took the diamonds from him to Gay Tony. After Ray Bulgarin finds out the Gay Tony and Luis have his diamonds, he promises them that they will die and sends numerous hit squads against them. Luis then kills Ray and his private army to "end this bullshit", since Bulgarin could have come back to kill Luis Lopez, his friends and family. As seen in In the Crosshairs, Ladies Half Price and Party's Over. Others Ray Bulgarin Technically, Bulgarin is the real owner of the diamonds and was been stolen (in which the person that stole the diamond is unknown). It appears in the opening cutscene, in the ownership of The Cook. He arrives in Liberty City not knowing who stole his diamonds until he was told that the diamonds were in the hands of The Cook with Luis and Gay Tony as his dealers. He then plans to kill them. He later appears in the hostage deal where he orders his men to kill them but his men managed to retrieve the diamonds but it was short. One of Bulgarin's men throws the diamonds into a passing garbage truck before being killed, leaving Nico and Packie empty-handed. He later appears in the last mission in TBoGT and plans to flee Liberty City, only to come back later to take out Gay Tony and Luis. Luis manages to get inside his plane and kills him. Ray Boccino He was first to introduce the diamonds to both Niko and Johnny. Ray hired them involving in stealing and/or dealing the diamonds to himself and possibly, to them too. Several of his tasks to Niko and Johnny were successful but Luis stole it during the deal between the Jewish Mob and Niko and Johnny. To both protagonists, he was angry. Ray ordered some of his men to kill Johnny but it was unsuccessful and he was also angry to Niko. Niko killed him only after some ime, in order of James Pegorino. Pegorino had to choice one man in his organisation to kill and probably choose Ray because of his "diamonds curse". Luca Silvestri, Joseph DiLeo and John Barbosa They, with the help of Niko Bellic find the stashed diamonds that Johnny Klebitz stole during Gay Tony and Luis' diamond deal with The Cook, they do this subtly disguised as trash collectors. After the trio keep the diamonds for themselves, Niko kills them and another fat person, then takes the diamonds back to Ray Boccino. The Cook The result in stealing Ray's diamonds and attempting to deal with them ended with the Cook have been beheaded by Bulgarin. Evan Moss During the missions Diamonds in the Rough/Frosting on the Cake, Evan attempts to flee with the diamonds after The Lost Brotherhood members ambush the deal. Evan was chased down by Johnny Klebitz and affiliates, and murdered. Isaac Roth After attempting to buy the diamonds off Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez ambushed the deal, knocking him out and stealing the diamonds seconds after spending 2 million cash on them. Isaac blames Ray Boccino for the betrayal, which in turn leads to his murder in the mission Late Checkout. Mori Green Mori was the partner of Issac Roth. They were about to buy the diamonds off of Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz on behalf of the Pegorinos, when Luis Lopez kills Mori and then subsequently steals the diamonds off Issac Roth. Bulgarin's Goon One of Bulgarin's goons was fast enough to take the diamonds off the ground in front of Niko and Packie. Later, during the battle of mission, Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, he was been chased by them and was asked to return diamonds. He refused, because there was no way for him to survive and through diamonds to the trash truck. He was been killed by desperate Niko and Packie. Jerry Kapowitz In all of the people that are involved in stealing the diamonds, including the protagonists, Jerry was the luckiest. A homeless man, he appeared in the last cutscene in TBoGT where he was been bumped by Luis and found the pouch with the diamonds inside. He inspects it, runs off gleefully, was been decided that Jerry will keep the diamonds, and plans to go to Vice City where he could establish a liquor shop and a gun store. Humorously, he appears in GTA IV during the mission where Vladimir Glebov tells Niko Bellic to steal a car. Jerry appears on the street asking for crack money only to been told off by Vlad. Mission appearances Note the following missions are been sorted in chronological order of the timeline. * Opening cutscene of GTA IV. * Diamonds in the Rough (TLAD) and Frosting on the Cake (TBOGT) * Taking in the Trash (GTA IV) * Meltdown (GTA IV) * Museum Piece (GTA IV), Collector's Item (TLAD) and Not So Fast (TBOGT) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (GTA IV) and Ladies Half Price (TBOGT) * Departure Time (TBOGT) * Mentioned on Weazel News (radio). Trivia * It is possible that the diamonds will make an appearance in the next GTA game. * Niko mentions that the diamonds have been cursed and caused nothing but problems, which is true, because everybody, except the protagonists, Gay Tony and the final owner of the diamonds, who touched the diamonds in some way, have been killed. * The chronology of the missions in which this diamonds deal takes place is a bit off between games. In The Lost and Damned, Johnny is sent by Ray to the deal immediately after kidnapping Roman for the Russians, whereas in GTA IV Niko has already rescued Roman from the Russians before he has even met Ray. Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Plot